A Flawed Almost Perfect Symmetry
by pippalovespirates
Summary: When Liz has lingering thoughts of "betraying" Kid as a weapon partner and her sister announces she's pregnant how will she deal with the pressure put on her? How will Patti's pregnancy both bring Liz and Kid closer together? (Based off of the anime, rated M for language and stuff))
1. Chapter 1

I hummed the tune to that catchy new song no one really knew the name of as I walked swiftly up the stairs. It had been a stressful day for me, so tonight was supposed to be as relaxing as possible. Kid and Patti had the nerve to drag me off to some stupid, spooky house! They know I just can't handle that sorta thing! Even if someone _is _in trouble.

I reached my room, shutting the door behind me as I stepped in. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. We're all a few years older now. Kid's about 18 now and I'm 21, Patti has been 19 for about 5 months now. I think it's kinda sad that we're still depending on Kid. Sure, I admire him and enjoy the semi-posh life style he's been providing for my sister and I.. But I'm just so tired of the endless fighting. Since Kid picked us off the streets we'd been fighting. Oh well.. Patti and I have no particular skills and wouldn't fare well in Death City being muggers.. I suppose we need him as much as Kid needs us.

I picked up a magazine and flipped through it's glossy pages as I popped the ear buds to my iPod in my ear and turned it on shuffle. If I left he'd insist Patti go too. He must be symmetrical. But who would he use as weapons?. And don't we owe him for him taking us in? Just thinking about "abandoning" Kid makes me feel sick inside. Our mother abandoned us and I sure as hell don't want to be in any way, shape, or form like her.

I flipped a page in my magazine and started reading off fashion tips that I'll never use. I don't want to "betray" Kid.

I hear a loud knock on my door. "Hey! Hey Liz it's dinner time!"

"Patti don't knock so hard! You'll break my door." I sigh and toss the fine literature aside as I roll off my bed and onto my feet. I walk down the stair case and walk into the dining room. I take my seat at the right of Kid and Patti sits at the left. _Ugh._ I think to myself. _Kid is always late. _

_"_Sorry Patti, Liz. I was fixing up my room." The man with the three white stripes on his hair sat down at the head of the table.

"Kid, I invited some people over!" Patricia grinned.

"How many?." He asked. How typical of him he was probably worried that there wouldn't be enough people on each side of the table.

"Four! I have big news for everyone!~" Kid let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Or so you said" We all turned ourselves to see Soul walk into the room. He was followed by Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Maka, Soul. Sit on the right side. Tsubaki and Black Star, sit across from them." Kid said. Everyone did as he said.

"You guys just can't walk in like that." I glared at them.

"Just did! Doors can't hold me back!" Black Star laughed obnoxiously.

"Black Star settle down.." I heard Tsubaki say quietly.

"So what's this big important news anyway?" Maka asked.

"Can't be as important as what I have to do. You interrupted my martial arts class!" Right, I forgot Black Star is now teaching martial arts to children now. Only god knows why. Those kids are probably so screwed up by now..

"Don't be rude Black Star!" Maka yelled as she "Maka Chopped" him.

"Come out with it Patti, would you?" Kid sighed.

"Wellll" Patti began. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed happily.

Everyone was silent with the exception of Black Star who was laughing obnoxiously.

"Black Star!." Screamed Maka as she glared at him from across the table.

"You're kidding, right?" Black Star wiped a tear from his eye.

"Nope!.." Patti grinned.

A baby. _A baby. _I thought to myself. _That's the last thing we need. _

_"_Patti, I don't mean to pry, but who's the father?" Asked Tsubaki.

I saw Kid cringe. It better _not _be him.

A confused look came across Patti's face but then a huge grin formed. "I dunno!"

Everyone stared at me like I should know. I rolled my eyes like they weren't even there.

We all continued on with dinner. The dining room was silent except for Black Star's smacking and the noises Patti made as she played with her food. I pushed my food around on my plate with a fork then glanced up at Kid. He was scowling and eating like someone had done something to hurt him or mess with him. I sent him a sympathetic glance only to see that the look was not returned. Well fuck you too Kid.

Within a good half hour everyone was finished up with dinner and bidding their farewells.

Soul had called out. "Hey Maka, I'm gonna go to the car." He did a half-ass wave and strut out the door like he owned the place.

Maka gave a nod to Soul as he left "Thank you for having us on such short notice Kid, I'm assuming Patti didn't tell you until you all sat down." She gave a quiet, reassuring laugh.

"You couldn't be more right." Kid nodded.

I was clearing off the table and by the time I was finished everyone had left the room. Patti I saw go into her room... But where did Kid go? He must've gone off in the opposite direction.

I sigh and slip out of the dining room. I'm going to find him and see how's he's doing.. I step into the kitchen. No one. Empty. But the door to one of the cupboards is open. I quickly close it just to hear a soft click of it hiding the cupboards content.

I detect a quiet sigh coming from the living room. I walk in just to see kid laying on one of the two couches with his eyes shut. A bottle of wine sat on the coffee table between the couches with a glass about half full of a red liquid next to it. Last time I checked I was the only one in the house old enough to drink.

"You're too young to drink kid.. It's illegal for you to drink.." I frown.

"And it was illegal for you and Patti to mug people.. But you did it anyway..." His words sounded slightly slurred.

I scowled becoming slightly angry, but I kept my cool. "We didn't mug for pleasure..." Though thinking about it, when we _were _doing it.. It did feel good.. The rush. No one could touch us. We owned everyone, we could take what we wanted when we wanted.

All the young man did was groan. He probably drank more than half a glass. Or he just has an extremely low alcohol tolerance..

"Kid.. Why did you do this?." I asked with a growing feeling of concern for our very own Reaper. "You aren't... Are you?!" A feel of terror over took me.

"N-No don't be silly!... I'm just thinking... It might as well have been me who did it..."

I frowned. "What do you mean?.." Kid couldn't be more confusing to me.

"I'm obviously going to be taking care of it like a father." He sat up and sipped more of his wine. "It's not like she knows who the dad is... And there is _that.."_

"Is what?.." I sighed. Kid, it's not the time for that.

"She's pregnant... Does that mean she can't be a weapon?. And then.. Can I use you?."

"You should be able to use me.. It's not like I'm pregnant.." I responded.

"But you two.. You're a set!.." He sighed. "I'm probably going to have to find new weapon partners.. "

"W-What?! No!... You can't!.. What's gonna happen to me and Patti and her baby?." I didn't wanna be put out.. I just wanted to stop fighting.. I guess we have to have it one way or the other.. But I guess now we don't even get a choice..

The man sighed and rose from the couch, setting his glass down. He was finally a bit taller than me. "We'll sleep on it, okay?" He tangled his fingers up in my hair and brought me close by the waist and pressed his lips to mine.

"Night Liz." He strode up stairs just like that. Like nothing had happened.

Death the Kid kissed me. My weapon partner kissed me. A reaper kissed me.. Kid kissed me..

What a stupid man. Leaving me to sleep on our situation, you've driven me to the point where I can't. I'll be thinking about _that. _

* * *

__**Author here. As the story continues please review and stuff, Kay? :0**


	2. Chapter 2

It's not that I _hate _mornings... It's just that I'm not really a morning person.. Let's face the facts, I never get enough sleep.. Especially not after what happened last night.. And that sun is creepy as hell..!

I sat up on my comfortable bed and stretched my arms upwards and yawn, staring over at the wall across from the end of my bed. I let out a loud sigh, not caring if anyone heard.

I slipped carefully off my bed and fixed the red, black and white striped bed spread. I really like those colors. They match the color scheme of the rest of the house. It's filled with reds, blacks, whites and shiny golds accompanied by silvers. I run my hand over a black stripe followed by a white stripe. _Kid. _I thought to myself. The stripes remind me of him. I sigh. _It wouldn't happen.. It couldn't happen. _

I don't bother dressing when I walk swiftly down the stair case. I remained in my black pajama pants and some funny t shirt Black Star got me that I wouldn't dare wear while out of the house.

My bare feet made a light pitter patter on the tile flooring as I stepped into the kitchen. I normally am hungry in the morning, but today I'm not.. Hmph. I should eat anyway. I don't want hunger induced head aches later.

I open the fridge and see all the food I could ever eat, but nothing looks appetizing to me. I roll my eyes and close it. _When did he come in?.. _I peeked over my shoulder to see Kid eating at the table.

I frown, turning back. He didn't even so much as acknowledge me.. How strange.. He _always _says "Good morning." or even just a "Liz." Proving he knows I'm there.. So I know he's there.. But this morning, nothing. Nothing at all.

I try to think of what I could do to make Kid mad. To fire him up and make him see I'm here with him. But it's not even worth the trouble. Ha! I know just what I'll say! I'm so brilliant. "H-Hey need some tea?.." I said shakily. _Shit that came out wrong!.. I was supposed to make him acknowledge me.. _

"No thank you Elizabeth." Kid replies to me as he sits at the small table we keep in the kitchen, reading the news paper.

Elizabeth? _Elizabeth? _He only calls me that when he's angry at me. "Oh.. Okay." I frown.

Nothing. He sees me frown and says nothing.

"I.. I think I'm gonna go out today, is that okay? Will you need me?" I ask him, avoiding his Reaper's gaze.

"No. I don't think I'll need you." He responds, looking back down at the paper.

I whisper to myself. "Will you ever?"

The Reaper boy.. Er.. Man bobs his head back up. "Excuse me? Did I miss something?"

"No.." I turn around. "Nothing. Don't worry about it.".

"I.. I'm gonna get dressed then head out.." I walk out of the kitchen. I don't bother to wait around and hear if he says goodbye or not.

I march upstairs as if I'm marching to my death. But not so dramatically. Because I'm not a solider. I'm not a cancer patient. I'm not dying. I'm just Elizabeth Thompson. Death the Kid's weapon.

I shut the door to my room and lock it. _Why am I even going out?_ I think to myself as I open the closet door, yanking a pair of jeans and a tank top off the two hangers closet to me.

I brush my hair out and fix my makeup then sigh. What does he not like about me? Is the reflection in the mirror not good enough for him? Or is it my personality? Like hell it is. I'm kinda similar to him.. You know what? Whatever.

I jam my feet into my shoes and strut out of my house like its nobody's business. Which it's not. I blow some of my hair out of my eyes as I walk down the grey, torn up side walk.

While I walk a soft hum starts to stimulate my ears. What is it?. Music, maybe. The sound gets louder and louder as walk down the path.

I walk swiftly down the path, increasing in speed as I go. Eventually I find myself running, but running to what? Music. The hum was music coming from a warehouse. I made my way around the warehouse and found a door.

I hate to admit but for once my curiosity got the best of my and I peaked in the door and saw a party. One with lots of pot, alcohol and sex. Though the music wasn't live it looked like a good half of the party attendees were dying to mosh. I don't know why, but I _did _wander into that party, and I _did _start dancing along with everyone else.

I was dancing when this man started dancing behind me, closer and closer, his crotch getting a little too close to my ass. Part of me wanted to let him dance dirty with me, but part of me didn't. I felt like it would make me feel better, but in the end how would it even help? Before I knew it I had walked over to the refreshments table and picked up a can of beer and started sipping it.

I started feeling a little tipsy by the time I made my way back to the dance floor. I started dancing with some blonde guy, big and tall he was. As we danced he grabbed my butt, and I screamed and slapped him. "Pervert!" Turning all eyes in the party to us.

"Little bitch! No one not even a girly like you can hit me!" His face turned angry and he wore a scowl that could even scare the devil himself.

He knocked me to the ground and everything went black. Unknown to me at the time Soul was at the party. He pushed his way through the crowd once he heard me. "Back off!" He screamed. "She's just a puny girl!" He picked me up and held me close like I was a baby.

He grunted and carried me out of the warehouse and pulled out his cellphone, dialing Kid's number. "I have something of yours. I'm coming to drop it off." he shut his phone without waiting for a response.

Just like I did this morning in the kitchen.

Soul carried me all the way home. Out cold me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I had woken up I was lying on the couch, Soul was gone. I'll have to thank him later..

I sat up on the couch with a pounding head ache and looked over at Death the Kid glaring at me with his arms crossed.

"Morning..." I grumbled, rubbing my head with one of my pale hands.

"It's hardly morning, Elizabeth.."

I grumbled in a low, rough, tone. "Oh, you know what I mean..."

"Soul dropped you off maybe an hour or two ago.." He closed his golden eyes.

I sighed. "I'll have to thank him later..."

Kid sat up as I remained on the couch across from the one he was sitting on. "You _will _thank him tomorrow.."

I squinted my eyes a little. "I said I would. And though it's common courtesy to apologize and thank him.. I don't have to do it just because you told me to."

"No you will do it.." He stepped forward. "And you'll tell me what you were doing at a party like that..!"

"I can do what I want.. " His yelling was making my head ache worse.

"Do you know what could've happened?!.." He clenched his fists tightly. "If Soul wasn't there!.."

"Stop yelling..." I closed my eyes tightly.

"No.!" He began screaming louder. "You worried me to bits!.."

He was worried about me...

"What if you were injured..." He sat back down.

"I.. Kid.." I frowned, forgetting about my head ache. "Why do you care?"

All I wanted was for him to come hug me and kiss me, I wanted him to tell me he loved me and how much he was worried. I wanted him to love me. I _needed _him to love me.

The reaper turned away, a small pink color invading the pale tone of his smooth skin. _What could he be thinking?_ "Well_.. _What if there was an emergency.. And I needed you... I couldn't use Patti without you and-"

"Patti's pregnant, should you really be using her?" I swear my face froze up and I moved stiffly, as if I was made of stone.

I tried so hard to mask my rage. Kid had always been good and kind to Patti and I... But lately he's gotten really selfish.. Like he doesn't care about anything but his stupid Reaper status and strength.. I bet Soul doesn't do this to Maka...

"Well... I.." He obviously didn't know how to respond.

"Exactly.." I stood up, standing over him.

He furrowed his darkly colored eyebrows. "Where are you going?."

"Upstairs." I huffed and started walking away.

"Hey! You are not going anywhere!..." He grabbed my wrist.

I tried to pull away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm trying to talk to you!." He growled ferociously. "Lately you've been so off! And you've been giving everyone mixed signals too!."

"_Me?! I'm giving people mixed signals?!" _I laughed shakily.

"Yeah.! It's not like you to go to wild parties!. Or to be so rude and standoffish!." He seemed truly angry for one of the first times since he turned eighteen.

"More like you! You've been the one giving me mixed signals!." I squeezed my eyes tightly together.

I was nearly on the verge of tears. No one can make me as angry as he can. Honestly Kid, if you make all girls feel like you make me feel.. Then I promise you, you'll be forever alone.

"How so?! I've been nothing but normal!.."

I kept my eyes closed with one or two streams of tears Leaking out from under my eyelids. I just didn't want to look at him. "You go and kiss me then you act like nothing's happened!..."

He let go of my wrist and I opened my eyes, looking at the floor. "I.. I kissed you?.." He took a step back.

"Yeah.. An hour after Patti announced she was knocked up.." I frowned.

"I'm sorry Liz.. I.. I don't remember that.." He scratched the back of his neck.

I tried to laugh but it came out as a sigh. "No.. It's fine.. Don't worry about it.." He was drinking, that could be why..

"Liz.." He tried to take my hand back, but I pulled away.

"I said it's fine.. Just drop it.."

I'm still mad. Not about the kiss.. It's not his fault he doesn't remember.. But he could at least act like he cared.. Like he wanted to be with me..

He didn't say anything. He was probably in too much shock to find the words.

I didn't say anything either. I turned around and waited for a moment. I waited just for him to say something. Those seven seconds waiting for him to speak felt like an eternity. A wasted one at that, for he said nothing.. I clenched my fists and walked out of the living room without looking back at him.

I managed to pull myself up the stairs without shedding another tear, but when I threw myself into my bedroom the waterworks surely came.

I lay on my bed. The bed he have to me. And I cried, I just cried without thinking.. But why was I even crying in the first place? He's not mine, and it's not like I've lost him or anything.. He's no ones, just his. But he.. He acts like everyone's his. He acts like I'm his, but not as an object of affection. As his property. His weapon.

I dried my eyes, but my mascara was smudged beyond fixing. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling as a knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me and Tsubaki.." I heard Maka say in a quiet tone.

"What do you want?" I frowned.

I could totally imagine them cringing at my sudden rudeness. "Kid called us.. He said he'd upset you and he wanted us to talk to you.." I heard Tsubaki say softly.

"Can we come in?" Maka placed her hand on the door knob.

"I guess.. I look like shit though.. So be prepared for the horror that awaits." I laughed uneasily.

Tsubaki and Maka came in through the tall door with faint smiles and understanding eyes.

"So.. What happened?" Maka stepped towards the bed as Tsubaki sat on the end of it.

"Well.. After everyone left the dinner Patti threw Kid got kinda tipsy and kissed me.. Then the next day I got mad at him and somehow ended up at a party where I got knocked out and Soul was there and he took me home.." I sniffed a little. "Kid got mad at me for worrying him, then he starts talking about 'What if he needed me for a fight?' and we fought about mixed signals and I started crying and he forgot I kissed him and I'm just ugh..." I rubbed my temples like I usually do when I'm stressed.

"I'm sorry Liz..." Tsubaki sighed.

Maka perked her head up a little. "Kid really can be an idiot... But you like him, right?."

"I..." I started.

"Well obviously you do.." Maka said. "Maybe we could get your mind off this, then me and Tsubaki can come up with a plan? Why don't you get fixed up then we could all go shopping."

I rubbed my eye, worsening the black stain on my face. "Shopping for what?" I asked.

Tsubaki smiled a little. "Well.. We know it's a little early on, but we thought we'd get some supplies for Patti's baby.."

"Oh.." I shrugged.

"But.." Maka began. "We could also get you a new outfit, something cute that would catch Kid's attention!"

That plan sounded incredibly unlike Maka. I was surprised, as far as girls go, Tsubaki was so quiet and conservative and Maka.. Well Maka was bossy, loud, too obsessed with her studies and so on... But maybe.. Maybe this plan would work.. It could be just what I need.. Since Kid had already been rattled by my tantrum..

"Oh? Okay I guess.." I smiled a little. It still felt too good to be true.

Tsubaki got up from sitting on my bed. "We'll pick you up at five."

* * *

**Author: this was more of a transitional chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

I laid back on the bed. A part of me wanted to stay here, sobbing. Then another part of me knows that I should go out, fix myself too..

I pull myself from the bed. I'll change clothes too. I sigh and remove all my clothes, replacing the underwear with a red bra with white stripes, and matching panties. I slip on a Dark green tank top and a pair of lightly colored jeans with some black sneakers.

By the time I had fixed my hair and makeup it was already five o' clock. I began to make my way to the door when Kid stopped me. "Hey... I'm sorry..." His hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too.." Sorry that you're such an idiot.

I took a step forward towards the door, forcing him to stumble a little. "H-Hey... Where are you going?"

"Out.." I place my hand on the door handle.

"Where?.." He asked carefully.

"Where I please.." I opened the door and looked up at a blue sky.

"No wait Liz I wanna talk to you.." He began but was then cut off by Maka pulling up on our street.

"Later Kid, later." I rolled my eyes pretending that I didn't give a flying fuck what he said.. Even though I really did.

I left him standing inside the door way as I jogged out the car. Tsubaki was sitting in the back and Maka was in the drivers side. I got into the back with Tsubaki. "Hey guys.."

"Feeling any better?" Tsubaki gave me a slight smile.

"Yeah.. But why are you guys doing all this anyways?." I frowned.

"Because we're your friends." Maka turned a corner, not looking back at us as she drove her shiny read car.

I leaned back in the black, cloth seat. "Hm... Yeah.. You're right. You guys are my friends.."

Tsubaki laughed a little. "Good, I was scared you were beginning to think otherwise."

Maka pulled up at some nameless store that I'd never been to before. "Tsubaki? Would you mind going with Liz to pick out some outfit or something?. I'm gonna go look at baby stuff for Patti, okay?" We all got out of the car and began making our way to the store's swift, automatic doors.

"Oh sure, I wouldn't mind. I'd be quite happy to." We walked through the doors and stood at the entrance.

"We can all meet here when we're done, okay?" Maka smiled, and with that she walked off.

Tsubaki took my hand. "We're going to get you a whole new outfit, something that'll catch Kid's attention!" She giggled and lead me to the lingerie section.

"T-Tsubaki what the hell? I need underwear that Kid would like?.." I blushed a little bit.

"Well yeah.. Underwear can help self confidence! So what style do you think Kid would like? And colors?" She began browsing a rack of underwear.

"I think he likes the color red on me.. But he liked blacks, whites and greys too..."

"Hmm..." Tsubaki looked and looked till she picked something up. "How about.. This bra and these panties?" The dark haired girl who was nearly my age picked up a black and white striped thong with a red bra with black lace around the edges.

"Mm.. I think I like that." I smiled a little, the blush disappearing from my face as I bought it. Maybe "operation: catch Kid's attention" wouldn't be so bad.

"Now clothes?.." I looked at Tsubaki who was nearly my height now as well.

"I've got it covered. I know what would be perfect on you.." The cute grin on Tsubaki's pale face turned into a dreamy smile as she took my hand and whisked me away to the clothing department.

What happened seemed rather hazy, Tsubaki and I found the perfect outfit then we met up with Maka and they drove me home.. Death the Kid left a note on the door saying he'd be out also, he'd be back soon.. I checked for Patti and she wasn't there either.. And somehow, over the course of the last our I ended up in my room.

I took a shower and dried my hair out then slipped on the new lingerie then pulled a black dress with a red belt over it.. I felt sort of out of place. Dresses don't normally suit me.. But this one.. It did..

I applied my lip stick and mascara and stared into the mirror. Elizabeth Thompson looking back, looking gorgeous as ever. A small smile spread across my soft red lips.

I heard a the door downstairs open and foot steps come in. _Kid... You're home and we're alone.. _I rose from the seat in front of my mirror and placed a hand on my door handle, opening the door silently.

Hopefully he wouldn't question why I was walking around in a nice dress and make up.. But if he did I'd just say I was going somewhere.. Then I'd has him if he'd like to tag along.. As a sorry gift for screaming..

I stepped out of the door and made my way down the large case of stairs. I peeked into the living room, he wasn't in there.. Then I heard him saying something in the kitchen.. But I heard a giggle following everything that he said.. And I'm sure as hell it wasn't his giggle.

I stepped into the kitchen to see Kid standing at the kitchen counted with a red headed girl on each arm. Twins. Perfectly symmetrical..

"Oh Liz.." The reaper acknowledged me this time.

The one ginger snickered. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Kid frowned, directing his gaze at me. "No.. She's not.."

The second red head purred. "Good~" She cuddled against his arm.

_How could he?.. Why did he have to bring home these damn freckle twins.. Didn't he know he had a girl who loved him waiting at home?.. "_Oh.. I don't believe we've been introduced.." I frowned, looking down at the red head on his right and her more giggly doppelgänger on his left. They reminded me of spoiled house cats. And I don't particularly like cats.

Kid cleared his throat. "These young ladies are called Jasmine and Martha McMarson..."

"Oh?" I crossed my arms, trying to hold back my tears.

"Yeah~" The one who I assumed was Jasmine grinned. "We're being interviewed to see if Mister Kid would like us to be _his new weapons._" Her mouth said new weapons but her gleaming green eyes said 'something more'.

I'd wasted my make up, I wasted Maka and Tsubaki's time, and I wasted hope.. While I was gone death the kid had found new weapons to replace my sister and I. Twins. Symmetrical in nearly every way. It's not fair... It just isn't..

"And I'm hoping the interviews going well~." The one who wasn't Jasmine smirked.

"I see..." I turned around.. Waiting for him to stop me. "Good night Kid.." I walked out of the kitchen, but one I got out of their sight I started running to my bedroom as the tears started flowing.

I hate you Kid. You've ruined my make up twice today...


	5. Chapter 5

As I was sobbing like a child on my bed I didn't hear Patti open my door. I didn't see her either for my face was buried in my big soft pillow.

"Huh Sis?.." She looked down at me inquisitively.

"A-Ah Ghost!..." I screamed and bobbed up from my soaked pillow. "Oh.. It's you..." I wiped my blue eyes.

Patti sat down on the bed and asked again. "Really Sis... What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not telling..." Too many people already know that I have feelings for my soon to be ex Meister.

A horrifying grin spread across Patti's face as she squeezed her toy giraffes neck. "Tell me." Her eyes were cold and her voice sounded dry and cracked.

I swear. My sister is the scariest person I know when she gets like this.

"A-Ah Patti stop it!.." I backed up a little from her on the bed. "I'm just sad because Kid might not keep us as weapons because you're pregnant.. Ergo he can't use me..." I sniffle a little.

"Huh? Couldn't he just put both hands on you?." If only it was that simple.

"Patti don't be silly.. We both know he won't.." I frowned.

She frowned. "You know.. That doesn't seem like that's all you're sad about.."

"I..." I looked down at the bed spread. "I.. I may or may not.. Love him.."

"Like.. Marry like?!" Patti broke attention and her smile grew wide. I'm surprised she even could keep focused for thirty seconds.

"Shhhh!" I slapped a hand over her mouth. I didn't want Kid to hear her.. She _was _Loud after all. "Maybe.. Maybe that much.. But he makes me so upset.. So I don't know if I love him.." I grumbled.

"Well.." Patti begun. "Maybe you're upset solely because you love him. Not because you don't know if you love him enough." Patricia Thompson you are full of surprises.

"Probably.." I sigh. "What now? What do I do?"

"Ask him to marry you obviously!" She giggled.

"No!..." I shook my head and sighed. "I can't do that. Something else Patti, something not about getting him. Something that's a sure fire way to help me get over him.. For now anyways.. Something that he, nor anyone else will be able to trample on."

"Actually I think I have an idea~! Black Star's throwing a huge party!. He's inviting everyone!" She grinned.

"Are you sure? Won't kid be there too?"

"Well... Yeah.. But you could always avoid him like a silly middle school girl!~ Here I'll help you put on your dress right now!" She grabbed my wrist and jerked me out of bed.

"H-Hey when is it even?!..." I shouted out.

"Friday!..." Patti smiled.

"Patti its Wednesday night... I don't have to put on a dress yet..." I laughed a little.

"Oh yeah.." She let go of me.

I sat back on the bed. "So why's he throwing this party anyway?."

"The invitation said it was to commemorate the day we all because buddies! And that it should be a day to celebrate!" She giggled.

"Oh.. So there _is_ a chance I'll have to see Kid.." I frowned.

"Like I said, avoid him.!" She giggled.

She giggled, but not so loud that I couldn't hear foot steps walking away from my door.

I waited and avoided Kid for the day and hours leading up to the party. I was too upset and scared to talk to him.

On the night of the party I was putting the black strapless dress with the red belt that I'd bought with Tsubaki and Maka but I had trouble zipping it. "Patti! I need some help!." I called out to ask for her help.

Someone had come to my door But it wasn't Patti. "Need help Zipping your dress?" Kid leaned on the door frame.

"Where's Patti?" I didn't turn around to face him.

"She went on ahead without us.." He walked over to me and zipped my dress. "You look beautiful Elizabeth.."

"Thanks..." I kept my gaze forward.

Kid let his hands slip down to my waist. "Would you like to come to the party with me?.."

"No."

"No?" He removed his hands from me.

"No.. I can take a cab and go by myself.." I frowned. He's been awful. As much as I want to say yes.. He's been bad and I can't indulge him by me being there with him..

"I'm sorry... Alright.." He sighed and walked out of the room.

I soon finished my make up and hair and caught a taxi to the party. When I walked in everyone was having fun. Everyone was smiling. Was I really the only one who wasn't?

Maka came up to me. "So how'd it go?."

"Disaster... He came home with two crazy ginger twins who want to be his new weapons.." I sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Liz.." Maka frowned.

"I'm trying to get my mind off him.. Okay?" I put a hand to my hip. "So anyways, where's Patti?"

"Oh. Last I saw her, she was forcing poor Crona to dance with her." She let out a weak laugh.

I laughed too. "It seems that everyone's dancing.."

"Yeah, Black Star's big on making everyone dance." She smiled. "Well, Soul's saving me a dance so I better get going." Maka walked off.

I began dancing to myself. Maybe that's what I needed.. Time to myself..

Black Star had rented out a big party hall for the party to take place, it had big windows, it even had a balcony! It was rather nice. The refreshments table bad tons of snacks. Definitely all Black Star's favorites.

I picked up a lone can of grape pop sitting on the table and sipped it._ Yum.. My favorite soda.. _

As I sipped from the can I heard someone calling my name. "Liz!.. Liz...!" I turned around and saw Kid looking around for me. I saw him turn around and stare in my direction.. But I had no idea if he actually saw me.

_Oh god Kid... _I was scared he saw me so I started running but I think that was my biggest mistake, for that made it easier for him to spot me. The reaper continuously called out my name, chasing me and gaining. Death the Kid had spotted me and He was quick.

I kept running and he kept gaining.

I had run out onto the balcony and looked behind myself as I ran, Kid was right behind me.

"Look out!.." Kid shouted from the top of his lungs.

The Reaper grabbed my wrist as I nearly toppled over the edge of the balcony.

As he pulled me back to him I started panting. "O-Oh my god..."

"You've got to be more careful Liz..." He stroked my back gently.

"I-I..." I tried to speak but I was too embarrassed.

"Let's go..." He took my hand and pulled me out of the main room.

He didn't care that everyone was watching.

So neither should I.

* * *

**Author's note: Wowww... I just realized this has just taken place over maybe a little under a week... Anyways, thanks for the support everyone! Again, this is a shorter, more transitional chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Death the Kid led me into a smaller room in the building, he had been practically dragging me since I was so embarrassed and could hardly move or talk.

As he let go of me he sighed. "I-I... I'm sorry Kid..." I stuttered.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm not. I wanted to talk to you.. Why have you been avoiding me for so long? I know I messed up with the kiss but.. Ergh.. I was just a little tipsy.. But that doesn't mean-."

I cut him off. "I've been avoiding you because I'm angry and sad and sick and tired of your bullshit.. I knew you were gonna go looking for weapons and all.. It's just that I got mad when I saw them with you.."

"If you knew then why were you mad?." Kid frowned.

"I was just upset by the way they were on you.. And the way they were looking at you.." I looked down at my black, satin shoes.

I felt him take my hands into his bigger, stronger, yet soft hands. "Know that I don't care about them one bit.. Even though they're people, to me they're just weapons..."

I closed my blue eyes, not wanting to look into his intoxicating gold ones. "Am I just a weapon to you?. Like them.."

"No.. You _are _my weapon.. But I do care about you.. Without you and Patti it wouldn't be the same.."

I looked to the side after opening my eyes. I didn't know if he meant he needed me as a weapon, or if he needed me as in Liz..

Someone passed us by and Kid sighed. "Let's find somewhere a little more private.. There's too many people in here." Truth be told there was only one or two.. But still..

"Fine.." He took my wrist and took me slowly into a storage closet.

"A closet?." I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes.. Sorry but there's not much else where to go.. For me to tell you.."

"Tell me what?." I looked up at the figure, luckily it was dark. It wasn't so hard to look at him now.

"That I'm sorry.. And that I do care about you.. I'm just so bad with emotions when it comes to girls.. I was just avoiding you after I kissed you because I knew what I felt about you I just couldn't come to tell you.. I was just so stressed because of Patti and-"

I cut him off. I kissed him this time.

I pressed my pink lips to his. They were soft and our lips fit together like puzzle pieces. Like our lips were made for each other.

I placed my hands on his chest and he placed his on my waist. We only broke the kiss for air.

Everything was quiet, but then Kid laughed a little and broke the silence. "How many drinks did you have?"

"None." I blushed through my huge smile. Luckily it was dark so he couldn't see my massive grin.

"Excellent.. Now.. Would you mind coming to dance with me? To show there's no hard feelings?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to dance with you." I took his hand as we left the dimly lit closet.

The music slowed down and we started to dance together. I knew some people were looking but I didn't mind anymore.

As we danced I looked over kids shoulder, and saw Patti grinning wildly and waggling and finger at me, like she knew this would happen. As if.

The night continued and we danced and danced till I thought I'd nearly collapse. "How are you not tired?" I laughed a but as as Kid and I got into his black car.

"I'm a reaper, I've got stamina." He smiled a little, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me quickly again.

I giggled as we started to drive. "Mm.. Thanks Kid.. We.. We should go get something to eat tomorrow... If you want.."

"Sure, wherever you'd like." He shrugged and drove.

Hot damn I was on cloud nine...

It seemed that I had Kid's affection, which I was quite excited about. But I was still worried. What would happen? Regardless of the fact that I like Kid and Kid likes me, I know that Kid'll still be looking for a new set of weapon partners. I don't want to be replaced. Not yet anyway.

* * *

**Authors note: It was kind of a short chapter and I don't know how well I edited it because I wanted to upload it before I'd be gone all day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm SO sorry about the long wait and the fact that this is pretty much another transitional chapter. The story will probably only have a chapter or two left. I'm not gonna do much with Patti's pregnancy unless requested in reviews.. OH and WARNING smut will be in the next chapter or so.**

* * *

The day after Black Star's party where it seemed that Kid had noticed me for the first time we were going on our first date. I felt so excited and giddy like a 13 year old girl who just discovered yaoi for the first time.

I had been in my room for the past hour or so trying to make myself beautiful enough for my dear Reaper.

An impatient knock came at the door. "Liz are you done in there?" Kid huffed. "You've been in there for an hour. I'm hungry.." He sighed, leaning on the door as his stomach grumbled.

"Oh hold on a minute Kid!" I sighed, opening the door letting him see me in all my glory. I was dressed in a dark blue tank top with a white skirt that went down to my knees. I really did hope it was good enough. "You're just impatient." I laughed, walking out the door and down the stairs.

Kid shook his head and sighed, following me. "No you're just slow. I swear, all women take forever when getting ready. I don't see the fuss, I've seen you without make up before."

We both climbed into Kid's car once we reached the driveway outside. "I want it to be special, this is our first date. Is that so wrong?" I asked, buckling my seat belt just to hear a click.

"No.. I guess not.. I want it to be special.." He smiled, looking into my eyes.

We pulled out of the driveway and drove smoothly to a small cafe. He helped me out of the car, what a gentlemen. I felt like I was the heroin of some cheesy romantic comedy movie.

"So, have you ever been here?" He asked, taking my arm.

"No.. It'll be my first time."

I lied. I went on a date here a few years ago, but I didn't want to make anything tense, especially since it was just our first date.

"So? What would you like? I'm buying." He put his hand around my slim waist with a smirk.

"Hmm, a chocolate chip muffin." I kissed his cheek as we made our way to the front counter. Behind the glass there was all sorts of sandwiches and sweets.

The brunette woman in a blue apron took our order at the counter before we sat down at a little table by a window.

"So-" I begin, looking over at him and noticed he wasn't looking at me.

Well he was looking at me. Just not at my face,

I let a giggle slip out. Kid really was a guy. Always thinking about sex, or boobs, or whatever he likes.

"Kid?" I smirked.

"H-Huh? Yes?" Kid's head shot right up.

"Eyes straight, darling." I kissed his nose. Honestly, he was such a virgin. I on the other hand, was not.

"S-Sorry.." he turned a pink color as a server brought our muffins. "I was just.."

"I know what you were doing.." I smiled. "Don't worry about it." I moved some hair out of her his eyes.

"You're so pretty.." He smiled.

"And you're such a virgin." I pressed my lips to his.

"U-Uh.. " He stuttered. "I.. How did you know?!.." He blushed a deeper red this time.

"I can just tell, love." I smiled a devious smile.

"A-Anyways.." He turned away. "How's your muffin?" He asked.

"It's excellent." I took another bite of it before setting it down.

"I'm glad.." He closed his eyes.

We finished our muffins and then left the small cafe and spent the rest of our first day as a happy couple together.

Later that night Patti came rushing in through the front door to our place of residence As Kid and I cuddled on the couch.

"Patti?." I called out to her before she ran up the stairs. "What's wrong?" I squeezed Kid's pale hand beneath the blanket.

Kid sighed, laying his head on my shoulder, directing his gaze at at the blonde mess that was my sobbing sister.

"I-I.." She clutched the railing of the staircase. "You know how I'm pregnant?.." she asked.

"Well..uh.. Yeah?.." I furrowed my eyebrows. Where was this even going?..

"W-Well.." She sniffled. "He called me and said he skipped town so he didn't have to take care of my baby..!"

"Patti I'm sorry.." Kid sighed. "You know Liz and I will help you take care of him or her.."

"Yeah Patti... We'll be a great aunt and uncle to him or her.." I frowned..

"No..!" Patti yelled to cover up the sound of her breathing heavily as she ran up the stairs.

I sighed. "She never did tell us who the father was.. We could go beat him up if we did.." I smiled faintly.

"I'm not ready for prison." He kissed me gently. "It'll be alright.. Being able to afford a baby shouldn't be a problem for me.. And she has us."

"Of course..." I smiled. "We're all so lucky.. To have each other.." We didn't need anyone else. He didn't need another weapon..

He had me.


	8. Chapter 8

Months passed and Patti's belly swelled and soon she gave birth to twins. A beautiful baby girl and baby boy.

I had become an aunt over night.

"Mm.." Patti sighed.

We had all been sitting in the living room, chatting about the future.

"Do you think they'll be weapons? Meisters?" I asked my boy friend.

"Well Patti is both weapon and Meister, what about the father?" He questioned.

Patti paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I don't know, I don't think he was a weapon. I met his mother once before he found out I was pregnant and split though. She was a Meister. And his father was a weapon she said."

"So a Meister?" Kid furrowed his brow at the mention of the father running out.

"Wait a minute... You told us you didn't know who the father was.." I frowned.

Patti's face froze up.

_Had she been lying to us the whole time? _

"How perceptive.." Kid rubbed his forehead, trying not to become angry. "Patti? Do you know who the father is?"

"Well.. Maybe.. Uh.." She blushed and hid her face.

"Patti.." I frowned, staring her down with sad eyes.

"You need to tell us." The reaper said firmly as he rose from his seat on the couch.

"I..." She began before becoming flustered.

"You need to tell us _now!" _He screamed, sending droplets of saliva into the air.

"Okay!.. Okay... I know who the father is... And he knows I had kids.. He.. He was younger than me.. And I'm about 18 and I didn't want to get in trouble with the law.. And.." She was nearly in tears at this point. "I did it for him... I put up this act the whole time.."

I had never once seen, until this day, Patti become so upset like this. Though it was her crying I felt the need as well. But I kept it in so Kid could take care of the situation.

"You broke the law and had sex with a minor?!..." I could tell he was trying to contain himself.

"I..! We were drunk!.. And he wasn't that young.. He was 16!." Patti began sobbing harder.

"Kid please don't turn her in.." I hesitantly placed my hand on his arm.

He quickly turned his face towards me which sport an angry expression, but his features softened when he saw my upset face. "I... I wasn't going to.." He sighed. "She just had her twins a month ago.. And.."

"And she's my sister..." I frowned.

"You're right.." Kid sat down again and rubbed his temples once more.

"Patti.." I started.

"No you're right.. But, I think I need to take a nap.." She ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Kid I'm sorry..." I apologized, not even knowing why.

"What, did you know?" He raised a black eyebrow at me.

"No... It's just that... I'm saying sorry for her.. She's just confused and hurt.. Okay?"

"Yeah... I get it.."

"You do?." I asked.

"Well, growing up with just one parent.. Who was usually busy at that."

_Right_. _Kid never had a mother. _

"I never had a mother. My father was jealous of other people getting the joy of having kids. So I was born from his soul." He smiled weakly, staring at his lap.

"You know... If we had kids.. They'd have a great mother and father.." I smiled warmly at him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright?" We pressed our lips together. "We already have to worry about your little niece and nephew."

I smirked. "Maybe if we're lucky they'll be yours too~."

"I hope you're not implying marriage." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my slender form.

"Perhaps I am." I quickly kissed his pale nose.

* * *

**Author's note: wow sorry guys. It's been a while since I've updated. As always pleas review with your thoughts. **


End file.
